


Divine submission

by Droned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave, Submission, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droned/pseuds/Droned
Summary: *SPOILERS FROM ANIME*Alternate storyline, where Porco ends up inheriting the Armored titan instead of Reiner.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Divine submission

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FROM ANIME*
> 
> Alternate storyline, where Porco ends up inheriting the Armored titan instead of Reiner.

Ever since they were young warrior candidates, Porco and Reiner were at each other’s throats. Porco hated Reiner’s cowardice and incompetence and often mocked him for it as he was dead last in the competition for getting the titans. Reiner knew his chances were not the best but still believed he could outdo Porco, so he often “challenged” him by trying to ambush him and find him in a vulnerable spot he could utilize to force him into submission. However, Porco’s senses were sharp and every time they wrestled, he found a humiliating position to put him in by pinning his head to the ground with his feet, while immobilizing his hands and legs, so he could do nothing but accept his demeaning defeat. This position often lasted long times or until Porco’s brother, Marcel, found them and took pity on Reiner, so convinced his little brother to let him go. Although, Porco respected his brother and always listened, he always let go of Reiner by stepping on his face and wiping his feet as he walked away smirking leaving Reiner to cry his eyes out, cursing his weakness and inability to resist. The guards often took notice of these little squabbles and spread nasty rumors, which only further humiliated Reiner.

The final day was here, and the warrior candidates would finally receive their titans. Only one of them would be left without one and even though Marcel tried his best to save his brother from this fate, as Reiner was the laughing stock of the Marleyan military, his efforts were futile and Porco inherited the Armored titan. He bumped his shoulder into Reiner while passing by and turned his face towards him smirking to rub in his victory. Reiner on the other hand was holding back his tears and barely standing on his feet so that little bump was strong enough to send him falling on his knees as if he were bowing to Porco. This was the day even he had to finally admit he would always be inferior to him. Soon after, the new Warriors went on their mission to retrieve the Founding titan on Paradis island, while Reiner was left to continue training and struggling to potentially inherit a titan in the future, even though most people knew that at this point the only way he would one is if there was a lack of candidates. After around 6 intense years all of the Warriors arrived alive and well and successfully returned with the Founding titan in the hands of a Paradis island teen named Eren Jaeger, who would quickly be absorbed into the next best warrior candidate.

A ceremony was held the next night, celebrating Marley’s complete dominance over the surrounding nations, now that they have finally acquired the Founding titan. Porco though this was the perfect distraction to set his plan in motion. As Reiner was preparing for the ceremony alone in his room, Porco sneaked in, put his hand over Reiner’s mouth so he would be silent, while locking his hands in place.  
-Hey pansy, time to have a little fun. – he whispered in his ear.  
Reiner was immediately knocked out after that. When he awoke, he found himself lying in a pitch-black room. His eyes were moving around in confusion and he immediately tried getting up but unfortunately for him his all body was tied up and the best he could do was squirm around like a worm.  
-Guess you’re finally awake princess. Took you long enough – Porco’s voice was heard from the shadows. Reiner immediately turned his head towards the sound and saw his silhouette glaring him down.  
-Where am I, Porco??! Let me go!! You will regre… - Porco cut off Reiner by aggressively jabbing a gag back to his throat and stepping on the side of his face, sealing his mouth with his bare foot. Reiner’s lips intensely felt the warm and wet foot, which was so sweaty that it would easily slide right off his face if Porco didn’t intently keep it securely in place. And even though the foot wasn’t covering his nose, its intense stench made Reiner flinch and struggle to attempt to escape his hold, whole screaming angrily. Porco picked this place for its isolation from others and the fact that his screams were muffled from the gag didn’t help his case.  
\- Don’t even bother, no one will come to save you. Its just you and me here, bud.  
As if this wasn’t getting bad enough an odd taste suddenly emerged in Reiner’s mouth and it hit him as he looked at the barely visible face of Porco in disbelief like he was saying “You actually put your socks in my mouth??!”, while Porco just arrogantly grinned “You bet I did”  
-It would be my pleasure to remain and entertain you, but you see the people want to see their heroes and its dishonorable to make them wait any longer. The party might go on for a bit and there isn’t much food around, but I am sure you’ll survive a few days without it, you’re a warrior candidate after all. – Porco mocked knowing full well Reined would never become an honorary Marleyan. – There is about 3 cups worth of water in that dog bowl behind you, although one of them might have been my spit, I am sure you’ll enjoy it. Alright, introductions to your new home are over, don’t worry I’ll go work up these puppies for you – Porco flexed his toes grabbing Reiner’s lips with them, who could only frown as the inside of his lips got a taste of them – and come back with a nice meal. – he snickered and headed out. Reiner spit out his gag and yelled at him, but by the time he could do that, the door already closed behind him. He was still shocked and in disbelief this was happening to him. He should have known Porco had this side to him. He doesn’t how he could ever think of this but there was no way he was ever touching the spit infused water, no matter how thirsty he got. He screamed for several hours to no avail, realizing no one would come help. All he could do was lay there and wait.

Five days passed and there was still no sign of Porco. Reiner was barely hanging on there, the dog bowl was still untouched even though his mouth has been dry for what feel like forever. His hunger is slowly getting to him as well, but his thirst is so overwhelming it completely overshadows it. “Maybe just one sip? NO WAY!”.

Almost a week has passed now, and he can’t take it anymore, he needs water immediately. He wiggles his body, so his face is placed directly above the bowl and slurps vigorously. Porco enters at just the correct time to witness this. He had guessed Reiner’s exact breaking point and came back to witness it first hand. As he sees Reiner happily drowning himself in his spit, he laughs heartily:  
-I knew you would enjoy my gift!  
Reiner turns around after drinking all of the water in mere seconds. His eyes are aggressively staring Porco down. Maybe he hasn’t eaten for a week, but he is ready to jump at his enemy given the opportunity.  
-Ah, I see there is still some fight in you. Well, be my guest.  
Porco goes to him and cuts the ropes holding him back, releasing him from his bounds. You would think Reiner would not have any energy not having eaten for a week, however, the moment he is released, he immediately charges at him with the intent of crushing him on the floor. Porco knows he has no difficulty overpowering Reiner while he is at the peak of his strength and he graciously side steps Reiner’s attack, who ends up falling on his stomach after the momentum carries him forward. Porco quickly goes behind him and puts his hands behind his back continuously raising them towards Reiner’s neck causing him immense pain, while Reiner helplessly screams. He then pushes him on his back and pins him by leaving his hands at his side and pushing his knees on his shoulders, so his crotch is directly above his face.  
-Had enough? – he mockingly asks, while Reiner can only move his legs in a futile attempt to set himself free.  
-You definitely looked like you were enjoying yourself back there, so let me help you relive that glorious moment. – he says and pries open Reiner’s mouth with his hands and directly spits into it, immediately sealing his lips after and pinching his nose, forcing him to swallow. Reiner feels the slimy saliva in his mouth and his natural reaction is to gag until he gets it out, but as he is unable to do so, he just violently squirms trying his best to not puke from disgust and forcibly swallows. Porco has no problem then retying his hands and legs, chaining him to a pillar and this time even blindfolding him. At this point, Reiner is exhausted, he spent all his energy on a worthless attack and was humiliated even further. His stomach violently growls. He has never experienced hunger at this magnitude.  
-Hehe, don’t worry pal, I got you something. – Porco says and slides an open box of pizza so it’s just out of reach, so Reiner can only catch a whiff. His mouth immediately begins to salivate and his mind is flooded with images he could only describe as divine.  
-Let me help you out! – Reiner hears some mushy sounds and could only imagine a freshly baked pizza given how the sauce and cheese still sound warm.  
-Here you go! – Reiner opens his mouth, but nothing reaches it. -Come on now, you gotta reach a bit further than that. -The only thing Reiner is left to do is extend his tongue to lick the pizza clean of its ingredients and he happily obliges considering this is his only meal in a week. The moment the ingredients touch his tongue, he is immediately transported in heaven as all of his tastebuds are screaming in joy. He vigorously continues licking trying to slurp in as much food as possible. Not long after, however, Porco pulls Reiner’s blindfold and he stops licking and stares in shock. Inches away from his face are Porco’s bare feet, which are completely covered in pizza ingredients and he can see marks in the places he’s licked. How could he let Porco trick him like this? He is barely holding onto his dignity and he is left with two options, to starve to death or to let himself be completely berated by Porco. He could never let himself drop down to such a low level, so he averts his gaze and closes his eyes. However, the pizza residue is still in his mouth, sending heavenly signals to his brain. His tastebuds are delighted, his stomach is still screaming waiting to finally be filled. Spending a week without food has made Reiner weak, his hunger and cravings are getting the best of him and are overflowing his mind leaving no space for his pride and dignity. He comes back, licking more excitingly than usual, his tongue reaching out to its absolute limit trying its best to reach the goods. Pleased by this result, Porco pushes his feet right into Reiner’s face, who is ecstatic. He not only licks Porco’s sole but also sucks each individual toe and in between leaving them spotless.  
-Way to go, slave! – Porco berates Reiner. He slathers more pizza onto his feet and gives them back to Reiner, who does not fail bury his face in them as excited as ever. Maybe a bit too excited as he feels his dick getting harder and harder. Porco notices his rising bulge and is beyond delighted. These are way better results than he expected. He is on his path of making Reiner completely his to use as he likes. No. He has already done it. Reiner’s delusions caused by his hunger has made him appreciate his master, who has so graciously fed him and saved him from his turmoil. His desire for food has transformed into a desire for Porco’s feet and in turn for the rest of his body. Porco doesn’t even need to say or do anything, Reiner will do anything for him. He tests this theory by shoving Reiner’s face right into his armpits. This is yet another treat for him as he softly moans and vigorously licks them clean. Porco might have not showered for a long time in preparation for this day, but to Reiner his armpits and feet did not taste even slightly disgusting. For him, they were parts of heaven his master graciously allowed him to experience. He was so entranced he didn’t even notice Porco manically laughing thrilled by how successful his experiment was. He always knew Reiner had it in him to be completely submissive and years of humiliating him lead to this very moment, his absolute devotion to him. One thing was left to complete the experience and ingrain this into Reiner and give him the biggest high, which he will always chase. Porco released his raging hard-on and violently shoved it into Reiner’s throat constantly pushing his head up and down. Reiner could hardly keep up, he had so little time in between to breath, but he couldn’t stop in the middle of the best moment in his entire life. Porco was constantly deepthroating him, his penis reaching down his throat making it look like he had two Adam’s apples at moments. The thrusting was so violent heaps of saliva accumulated from Reiner, covering his whole face and making it even more difficult to breathe but Porco wasn’t even looking at him. His gaze was towards the ceiling, his eyes were closed, holding down moans, ready to burst at any moment. Right at his peak, he pulled Reiner’s head up just enough that when he burst, his slave’s mouth was completely overwhelmed with his cum. As Reiner kept on swallowing, he burst into his own pants, experiencing an ungodly amount of pleasure. Both waterfalls just kept on bursting keeping each other a flow. As they calmed down Porco let go of his head. He untied and unchained him, and they were ready to head out. No words were needed to be said, they only exchanged thrilled looks at each other, knowing that way more experiences like this were awaiting them.


End file.
